Sōsuke Aizen
Sōsuke Aizen (蓝染惣右介, Aizen Sōsuke) to były kapitan 5 Dywizji, zdrajca Gotei 13 i przywódca Arrancarów. Wygląd Podczas pobytu w Soul Society nosił typowy strój kapitański (haori) oraz okulary i miał wygląd typowego, spokojnego człowieka. W Hueco Mundo nie nosi już okularów, włosy ma zaczesane do tyłu z jednym pasmem opadającym na czoło a ubrany jest w strój Arrancara (początkowo tylko płaszcz narzucony na strój Shinigami) z bordowym pasem. Charakter Początkowo wydaje się być spokojnym kapitanem. Osiągnął limit możliwości Shinigami. Jak się okazuje jest osobą zimną, złą i niegodziwą, dążącą do celu po trupach (w przenośni i częściowo dosłownie, bo nie waha się zabić żeby go osiągnąć). Jest również ambitny, bardzo mądry i stanowczy. Także bardzo próżny co ujawnia się gdy ktoś go wyprowadzi z równowagi co miało miejsce tylko podczas walki z Ichigo w prawdziwej Karakurze. Nie lubi aroganckich ludzi. Posiada potężną moc. Nikogo się nie boi. W Soul Society uważany za zdrajcę (tak samo jak Kaname Tōsen i Gin Ichimaru). Historia thumb|left|Aizen jako porucznikWiadomo, że ok. 110 lat przed główną fabułą Bleach był porucznikiem 5 Dywizji. Jego kapitanem był wtedy Hirako Shinji. Aizen eksperymentował wtedy z Shinigami i Hollowami. Zamienił tym sposobem 8 ważnych Shinigami tworząc Vizardów. Jednak wina za ten incydent spadła na Uraharę. Aizen w tym czasie spotkał Ichimaru i Tōsena. Został kapitanem 5 Dywizji i uczynił Ichimaru swoim porucznikiem i prawą ręką. Później uratował przed ogromnymi Hollowami część grupy z Akademi. Zauważył wówczas potencjał Momo Hinamori, Renjiego Abaraia oraz Izuru Kiry. Gdy wstąpili oni do Gotei 13, Hinamori została przyjęta do jego oddziału, zaś Kira został przydzielony do oddziału Gina. Zauważył również, że będzie miał trudności w manipulowaniu Renjim, więc pozbył się go ze swojego oddziału. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|left|Aizen w Soul Society Początkowo widzimy go gdy pojawia się na zebraniu kapitanów po wtargnięciu Ryoka do Seireitei. Później gdy Gin tłumaczy się dlaczego nie zabił Ichigo, mówi wtedy Ginowi, że mu tego nie daruje. Wykorzystał swojego porucznika (Hinamori Momo) do swoich dalszych celów. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu tworzy iluzję swojej śmierci i ukrywa się w siedzibie 46 Sal Centralnych, których członków wcześniej zamordował. Stamtąd manipuluje całym Soul Society. Przekręt odkrywają jednak Tōshirō Hitsugaya i jego porucznik. Sōsuke manipuluje Hinamori w taki sposób, że ta atakuje kapitana 10 oddziału, jednak zostaje pokonana, lecz nie zabita. Gdy cała prawda wychodzi na jaw, Aizen szybko pokonuje młodego kapitana i próbuje zabić obserwującą to Momo Hinamori. Jednak kapitan 4 Dywizji - Retsu Unohana, również odkrywa prawdę o Aizenie i powiadamia Gotei 13. Aizen ujawnia się i po krótkich walkach z Abaraiem oraz Ichigo. Wydobywa z duszy Rukii Hōgyoku, po czym z Ginem Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsenem udają się do Hueco Mundo. Arrancar thumb|right|Aizen na tronie w Las NoshesPodczas pobytu w Hueco Mundo, Aizen zmienił swój wygląd i zaczyna tworzyć kilka Arrancarów. Proponuje Starrkowi dołączenie do jego armii, Espady. Starrk uważa, że Aizen jest bardzo silny i zgadza się na dołączenie do niego. W końcu wysyła Grand Fishera i dwa inne silne Hollowy do Karakury. Grand Fisher zostaje zabity przez Isshina, a pozostałe dwa są zabijane przez Ryūkena Ishidę. Isshin i Urahara uważają, że Aizen wysłał te Hollowy do świata żywych, by zdobyły informacje o Ichigo. Następnie wysyła Ulquiorrę i Yammy'ego Llargo, aby znaleźli Ichigo i stworzyli sprawozdanie na jego temat. Prawie zabijają Tatsuki, Chada i Orihime. Po zakończeniu misji, Ulquiorra i Yammy udają się na spotkanie składające się z Aizena oraz 20 innych Arrancarów (w tym Espady). Ulquiorra niszczy swoje oko i pokazuje co widział w świecie żywych. Grimmjow, Shawlong i Di Roy pytają Ulquiorry i Yammy'ego, dlaczego po prostu nie zabiją ich zgodnie z zamówieniem, i twierdzi, że Ichigo stwarza duże zagrożenie dla Aizena. Grimmjow i jego Fracción (Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Yylfordt i Di Roy) atakują później Karakurę. Później, po zbadaniu Orihime Inoue, Aizen postanawia wszcząć kolejną inwazję na Karakurę, pozwalając Ulquiorze wybrać Arrancarów, którzy tam pójdą, choć osobiście Aizen wysyła Grimmjowa, Ulquiorrę, Yammy'ego, Luppiego i Wonderweissa. Ulquiorra przechwytuje Orihime. Dzięki temu Grimmjow odzyskuje swoją rękę, którą stracił przez Kaname. Grimmjow odzyskał też tatuaż 6 Espady i zabija swojego następcę - Luppiego. Hueco Mundo Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Aizen wraz z Espadą przybywają do Sztucznej Karakury Ruszając do miasta Karakura, zamyka wszystkie przejścia, aby intruzi nie mogli wydostać się z Hueco Mundo aż do jego powrotu, a w tym czasie Ulquiorra ma przejąć władze nad Las Noches. Mimo że Soul Society udało się przenieść prawdziwe miasto na tereny Rukongai, Aizen mówi, że będzie musiał wybrać się do Społeczności Dusz w celu stworzenia Klucza Królewskiego, po tym jak jego siły (Ichimaru, Tōsen, trzy najlepsze Espady i ich Fracción) pokonają pozostałych kapitanów). Zanim jego grupa podejmuje jakiekolwiek działania, Aizen zostaje uwięziony w więzieniu z ognia Yamamoto wraz z Ginem i Kaname i nie są w stanie walczyć. Mimo to twierdzi, że takie działania będą konieczne, dlatego, że moc Espady wystarczy, by pokonać Gotei 13. Kiedy Hinamori przybywa do fałszywej Karakury, aby pomóc Rangiku, ma trochę intrygujące spojrzenie, z racji, że porucznik którą zabił, jest żywa. Kiedy Gin pyta się, czy coś się stało, Sōsuke spokojnie stwierdza, że obecność Hinamori nie robi żadnej różnicy. thumb|right|Aizen, Gin i Tōsen uwolnieni z ognistego więzienia [[Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto|Genryūsaia Shigekuni Yamamoto przez Fūrę]] Fūrā przybywa do sztucznej Karakury i zdmuchuje ogniste więzienie, w którym byli uwięzieni Aizen, Gin i Tōsen przez Yamamoto. Każdy zauważa jego obecność, Izuru Kira jest przerażony, że przez niego Soul Society może polec. Na pomoc przybywają Vizardzi, którzy toczą krótką walkę z Gillianami. Shinji Hirako atakuje Sōsuke, lecz cios jest zatrzymany przez Kaname Tōsena. thumb|left|Shinji atakujący Aizena Walka trwa i powoli zbliża się śmierć Baraggana. Rzuca on swoim ostrzem w Aizena w desperackiej próbie zabicia za utraconą pozycję króla Hueco Mundo, lecz Respira niszczy siekierę zanim dotarła do Aizena, który po prostu patrzył w dal. Zarówno Starrk jak i Harribel to zauważyli. thumb|right|Aizen zabija Harribel Aizen zauważa porażkę Primiery Espada, Starrka, który spada na ziemię. Walka między Ginem i Shinjim zatrzymuje się, gdy Gin powiedział, że to wystarczy i, że nadszedł czas na koniec tej walki. Korzystając z Shunpo, pojawia się blisko Harribel i poważnie przecina jej tułów swoim Zanpakutō. Jest bardzo zaskoczona, Sōsuke mówi jej, że nie jest wystarczająco silna, aby dla niego walczyć. Po tym Gin i Kaname mówią, że nadszedł czas aby iść. Aizen narzeka na Harribel, że po trudzie jakim było zebranie Espady, on sam będzie silniejszy od nich wszystkich. Tia patrzy na niego z wściekłością i atakuje go. Okazuje się to iluzją, wtedy atakuje ją poważnie od tyłu. Następnie mówi jej, że nigdy nie pozwoli, aby podniosła na niego miecz ponownie. Harribel umiera. Następnie Aizen informuje wszystkich, że czas rozpocząć prawdziwą walkę. Shinji ostrzega innych Vizardów, aby nie zbliżali się do niego zbyt pochopnie, ale Aizen odpowiada im, że każdy umarł 100 lat temu i nie mają się czego bać. Ta kpina prowokuje Hiyori do ataku, lecz zostaje zraniona Zanpakutō Gina. Hirako podbiega do niej i patrzy z dołu gniewnie na Aizena. Shinji, po poproszeniu Hachiego, aby zaopiekował się Hiyori do powrotu Ichigo, zbliża się do byłego porucznika, by wdać się w bitwę. Sōsuke pyta dlaczego pokłada nadzieję w tym chłopaku. Shinji odpowiada, że nie spodziewa się, że on tego nie zrozumie, skoro nie ma zaufania nawet do swoich zwolenników. Aizen tłumaczy, że ufać komuś to opierać się na nich i tylko słabi tak robią, więc to nie jest to czego potrzebują. Hirako pyta się Aizena o zaufaniu do członków Espady, na to on odpowiada, żeby nie ufali mu w ogóle. W rzeczywistości powiedział, żeby nie ufali nikomu włącznie z nim, choć narzeka, że nie ma wystarczająco silnych aby to zrobić. Aizen wyjaśnia dalej, że wszystkie istoty chcą wierzyć w coś silniejszego od nich. Nie mogą żyć bez ślepego posłuszeństwa. Shinji stwierdza, że nie ma sensu go ignorować bez względu na to, jak jest silny, wciąż należy się niepokoić. Następnie cytuje własne słowa wypowiedziane 100 lat temu, o tym jak Hirako nigdy nie otworzył się do Aizena. Potem mówi do niego, że z tego powodu nie wie jaka jest prawdziwa forma jego miecza. Shinji mówi, że Kyōka Suigetsu nie jest jedynym Zanpakutō kontrolującym zmysły. Następnie uwalnia swój Zanpakutō. thumb|left|Aizen cięty przez Shinjiego Uwolnienie Shikai Hirako skłania Aizena do skomentowania, że to ładna katana. Mówi też, że nie czuje żadnej różnicy. Więc pyta, czy dobrzy usłyszał, że jest w stanie kontrolować pięć zmysłów. Shinji mówi mu, żeby przyjrzał się dokładnie, bo już coś się zmienia, jak od niechcenia pyta czy ma ładny zapach. Sōsuke zdaje sobie sprawę z ze zmiany, ale jest zbyt późno, bo Hirako przyjmuje go do odwróconego świata. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, wydaje się, że stoi do góry nogami w powietrzu. Shinji wyjaśnia, że jego zmysły zostały odwrócone i jest w stanie go zaatakować. Vizard wydaje się być zaskoczony, gdy Aizen unika jego ataków. Ale w końcu udaje mu się zranić jego lewą rękę. Następnie tłumaczy mu, że zdolność Sakanade to Odwrócony Świat. Hirako znowu atakuje swojego byłego porucznika, lecz ten blokuje atak i mówi, że to iluzja optyczna i uświadamia sobie, że właśnie ma ranę na plecach. Następnie zauważa, że do ta technika jest dziecinna, trzeba się tylko przyzwyczaić. Chwilę później, patrzy w dół jak Sajin Komamura krzyczy na niego. Następnie niebo zaczyna się łamać i wyłania się Ichigo Kurosaki, tuż za Aizenem. Atakuje go, lecz trafia w barierę, po czym Aizen kpi sobie z niego, co skłania Ichigo do ponownego ataku. Aizen z łatwością unika uderzeń i kontunuuje swoje drwiny. Obok niego pojawia się Komamura, który mówi, że postarają się mu pomóc. On wraz z innymi Shinigami i [[Vizardami przygotowują się do walki z Aizenem, starając się uniknąć działania jego Shikai. Na początek atakuje go Hitsugaya, który nie trafia, po czym Aizen z niego kpi, co skłania młodego kapitana do uwolnienia Bankai. Z łatwością unika jego wszystkich ataków. thumb|right|Aizen tnie Love Gdy przygotowuje się do kontrataku, Love i Komamura atakują go, ale Aizen zatrzymuje Bankai Komamury. Później Rose stara się go zaatakować, lecz zostaje powstrzymany, po czym Aizen związuje jego Shikai Love i tnie go, nazywając ich "Pseudo Arrancarami". Następnie Suì-Fēng pojawia się przed Aizenem, ten z niej drwi, po czym ta tworzy swoje klony za pomocą Shunpo. Klony poruszają się, by go zaatakować. Hitsugaya otacza go lodem, po czym Shunsui wychodzi z cienia i atakuje go. Hitsugaya następnie przygotowuje się do uderzenia. Aizen patrzy na Hitsugaye i twierdzi, że nie powinien planować takich rzeczy, jak na taki wiek. Właśnie wtedy spostrzega Shinjiego, który aktywuje Sakanade, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że już jest za późno, bo znajduje się w odwróconym świecie. thumb|left|Hitsugaya przecina fałszywego Aizena Hitsugaya przebija Aizena, ale jest to tylko iluzja w oczach młodego kapitana. Od samego początku Aizen użył swojego Shikai na wszystkich, po czym zamienił się miejscami z Hinamori. Prawdziwy on, to ta osoba leżąca koło Kiry i Iby. Ichigo jako jedyny widzi wszystko w prawdziwej postaci, po czym krzyczy na kapitanów, że to iluzja. Po tym "Hinamori" wstaje i tnie Kirę i Ibę. Shinji krzyczy na Aizena, bo prosił go, aby nie używał swojej iluzji. Aizen pyta go, kiedy zaczął myśleć, że jest pod działaniem iluzji. Iluzja opada, po czym Hitsugaya widzi, jak przeciął Hinamori, wpada w szał. Zaczyna go atakować, ale Aizen z łatwością pokonuje jego i trójkę innych kapitanów. thumb|Yamamoto zamierza użyc Hadō 96 na Aizenie Gdy Aizen pokonuje wszystkich przeciwników, Yamamoto zwraca jego uwagę, tworząc wielkie słupy ognia. Aizen mówi, że jest za późno i przez niego całe Gotei 13 może runąć. Rozwściecza to kapitana głównodowodzącego, ale zanim się orientuje, Aizen go rani. Yamamoto jest w stanie stwierdzić, że jak na razie nie jest pod iluzją jego miecza. Następnie kapitan ujawnia swoją technikę - Ennetsu Jigoku i mówi, że spłonie w jego słupach. Wtedy za Yamamoto pojawia się Wonderweiss i sprawia, że Yamamoto upada na ziemię. Aizen przyznaje, że Margela zpstał stworzony wyłącznie do zapieczętowania umiejętności Yamamoto. Jednak ten pozostaje niewzruszony i używając umiejętności Haduda niszczy Arrancara. Jednak Aizen mówi mu, że płomienie jego Shikai zostały zapieczętowane w ciele Wonderweissa, po czym następuje ogromny wybuch, który Yamamoto przyjmuje na siebie. Gdy Yamamoto leży w pół żywy na ziemie, Aizen podchodzi do niego by go dobić. Ten jednak używa Hadō #96, tworząc wielki wybuch. Moce i Umiejętności *'Potężne Reiatsu:' Aizen posiada ogromne pokłady Reiatsu, jest w stanie dusić 6 Espadę samym wzrokiem. frame|Kurohitsugi *'Wielka szybkość:' Sousuke nawet bez używania Kyoku Suigetsu jest w stanie zaskoczyć szybkością wszystkich. Był w stanie pociąć 4 świetnych kapitanów w jednej chwili. *'Ogromna wytrzymałość:' jest w stanie zatrzymać atak Ichigo w formie Bankai jednym palcem. *'Mistrz Kidou:' Aizen jest w stanie używać Kidou 90 poziomu, a nawet blokować takie Kidou przy użyciu Hadou poziomu 80. *'Mistrz prowokacji:' jednym z atutów Aizena jest zdolność prowokacji, która sprawia że przeciwnik jest łatwo otwarty. *'Wysoka tolerancja na ból:' Aizen w Sztucznej Karakurze celowo przyjmuje cios od Ichigo, który prawie przecina mu rękę i nie robi sobie nic z tego. Uśmiecha się. Zanpakutō Kyōka Suigetsu w zwykłej postaci wygląda jak katana. right|frame|Kyōka Suigetsu *'Shikai': mocą broni jest Kanzen Saimin, dzięki której Aizen może stworzyć iluzję każdej rzeczy, np. kamyk zamieniać w ziejącego ogniem smoka, czy nawet miasto w prawdziwe piekło. Nawet jeśli ofiara zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest pod działaniem hipnozy i tak nie może jej nie ulec. Warunkiem koniecznym do zahipnotyzowania przeciwnika jest, aby ten zobaczył moment w którym uwolniona zostaje moc Zanpakutō. Od tej chwili, Aizen może wciągnąć w iluzję tego osobnika w każdej chwili, nawet jeśli w grę wchodzi bardzo duża odległość. Komendą której używa Aizen, jest Rozpadnij się (砕けろ kudakero). Jedyną osobą z pośród całego Soul Society, która nie widziała uwolnienia mocy Zanpakutō, jest Ichigo, i uznawany jest on jako jedynego, który może pokonać Aizena, ponieważ każda osoba będąca już pod wpływem Kyōka Suigetsu jest skazana na porażkę. W odcinku 414 okazuje się, że ten, kto trzyma za ostrze Kyōka Suigetsu, zanim zostanie uwolnione, jest odporny na jego moc. *'Bankai': nieznane. Hōgyoku Sōsuke podczas pobytu w Hueco Mundo wszczepił sobie w klatkę piersiową Hōgyoku. Dało mu ono możliwość spełnienia jego największych pragnień, czyli potęgi. *'Auto-regeneracja': Sōsuke w kilka chwil zregenerował rany po Getsuga Tenshō oraz Hadō #96. *'Fuzja': Aizen jest w trakcie połączenia z Hōgyoku. Kiedy fuzja ma się skończyć, Sōsuke ma osiągnąć o wiele większą moc. Cały otoczony jest białą powłoką, która po ciosach pęka i znowu się regeneruje. Jest na tyle twardy, by zatrzymywać atak miecza butem oraz odbijać Hadō #30 machnięciem ręki. Poza tym jest dużo szybszy. Po zakończeniu inkubacji maska Aizena popękała odsłaniając znów jego twarz wraz ze zmianami, po transformacji. Widocznymi zmianami są oczy Hollowa oraz długie włosy. Poziom mocy i umiejętności ostatniej formy Aizena są póki co nieznane. Transformacja thumb|right|Etap "poczwarki" Pierwsza forma: Urahara próbował pokonać Aizena przy pomocy Kidō, które miało zniszczyć Aizena od środka przez własne Reiatsu. Po wybuchu Aizen wyszedł bez szwanku, w nowej formie - "krystalicznej". Cała twarz pokryta jest białym płótnem, a strój w biały płaszcz, który jest podzielony na cztery części w pobliżu pasa. Na środku jest krzyż pokazujący wszczepione Hōgyoku. Po krótkiej walce z Yoruichi Shihōin jego Zanpakutō łączy się z jego ramieniem. Ponadto gdy jest atakowany, ciało wydaje się w pęknięte. *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': jego wytrzymałość jest na tyle duża, aby zablokować Zanpakutō Isshina jedną nogą i wytrzymać potężne uderzenie Yoruichi. Z bitwy wychodzi bez szwanku, nawet mając dużo szkód. Bierze na siebie Getsugę Tenshō Isshina i wydaje się niewzruszony atakiem, mimo że ma bliznę krwawiącą z czoła. *'Zwiększona siła': Aizen był wystarczająco silny, aby spowodować falę uderzeniową. Fala była wystarczająco silna, aby zniszczyć opancerzenie na lewej nodze. *'Zwiększona szybkość': Aizen w nowo zdobytej mocy zwiększył swoją szybkość do tego stopnia, że Shinigami rangi kapitana nie potrafi go zauważyć. Jego szybkość jest tak wysoka, że Yoruichi zostaje szybko zbita z tropu. Może obezwładnić 3 kapitanów jednocześnie. *'Regeneracja': Sōsuke wykazuje formę regeneracji, gdy został zaatakowany przez Yoruichi. *'Zwiększona energia duchowa': po połączeniu z Hōgyoku nikt nie jest w stanie wyczuć Reiatsu Aizena. Ludzie którzy nie mają pojęcia o Reiatsu, umierają. Jak stwierdził Isshin, tylko osoba która jest na tym poziomie co Aizen jest w stanie go wyczuć. thumb|right|Rezultat transformacji Aizena dzięki Hōgyoku Druga forma: po ukończeniu etapu "poczwarki", Aizen wygląda wygląda podobnie jak przed pierwszą formą, tylko że ma długie włosy i szare oczy z fioletowymi twardówkami. Dokładna różnica siły między poprzednim stanem a tym nie jest znana. *'Ogromna wytrzymałość': wytrzymałość Aizena jest jeszcze większa niż poprzednio. Chętnie pozwala zderzyć się Kōtotsu z nim, niszcząc go samemu pozostając nietkniętym. *'Ogromna energia duchowa': i tak wysoka energia duchowa staje się jeszcze większa, gdyż człowiek po kontaktu z nim wyparowuje. Gdyby Don Kanonji zetknął by się z Aizenem przestałby istniej. Poprzez dotknięcie ramienia Gina jego energia powoduje rozpuszczenie się obszaru. Trzecia forma: Gin przy pomocy Kamishini no Yari zrobił Aizenowi w klatce dziurę. Energia duchowa wybuchła z jego piersi i Sōsuke wyłonił się w formie "motyla". Ma otwór na środku klatki piersiowej z krzyżem. Sylwetka pokryta jest białą szatą, która w dwóch ostatnich formach wydłużyła się. Tęczówki znikają jak jego brwi i włosy, które się złączyły. Zdaje się, że na czole ma coś w postaci diamentu. Ma także skrzydła motyla. Gdy staje twarzą w twarz z Ichigo, jego skrzydła są bardziej spiczaste a nie zaokrąglone. *'Regeneracja': jest w stanie regenerować obrażenia fizyczne w kilka minut. *'Zwiększona siła': w tej formie jest w stanie bez wysiłku zaatakować przeciwnika z niewielkim ruchem lub siłą. Był w stanie rzucić Gina z łatwością na pobliski budynek. *'Zwiększona szybkość': w tej formie jego prędkość jest jeszcze większa. Porusza się tak szybko, że pozostaje po nim jedynie błysk światła. Czwarta forma: w tej formie Aizen przypomina Hollowa. Czoło pęka i pojawiają się demoniczne czaszki. Ma 3 pionowo w dół ułożone okrągłe dziury na klatce piersiowej. Nogi przypominają pazury, a ręce czarne. W prawej ręce widać złączone z nim Zanpakutō. Skrzydła motyla teraz na swoich czubkach mają czaszki. Nie ma też żadnego ubrania, jego muskulatura jest bardziej widoczna. *'Krąg energii duchowej': jest w stanie korzystać z czaszek z czubków skrzydeł, aby stworzyć krąg energii duchowej wokół celu i obrócić o 360 stopni i zniszczyć przeciwnika. thumb|right|Cero *'Podmuch energii duchowej': jest w stanie wydawać dźwięki z czaszek. Wybuch jest wystarczająco silny, aby wytworzyć krater z Reiatsu, który może być odczuwalny wiele kilometrów od wybuchu. *'Regeneracja': po uderzeniu Mugetsu Ichigo, wykazał zdolność regeneracji, która nie mogła go w pełni uzdrowić przez nową formę. Funkcja ta została zniszczona i nie wróci. Ciekawostki *Według jednej z teorii, Aizen nie posiada Bankai, tylko przy pomocy hipnozy oszukał komisję by zostać kapitanem, lecz ta informacja nie jest potwierdzona. Cytaty *''Dzień dobry panie i panowie z Espady. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani, ale najpierw może napijemy się herbatki?'' Nawigacja Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke Aizen Sōsuke